HPWS is worse that PMS
by Sirie
Summary: HGSB. HPGW. NTRL.  They all live at Grimmauld Place.  The men dread their time of month that is upon them. What will they do?


Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue.

Author's Note: Okay, it's five AM, and this suddenly hit me while I was watching Family Guy. So yea, enjoy.

Little info: It's after the war. Sirius black didn't die. Neither did Tonks or Lupin. Hermione's dating Sirius. Ginny's dating Harry. Tonks is dating Lupin. You ever notice when more than one woman lives in a house, their period comes at the same time after living with one another for a long time? Mwahahaha!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This was not a good day for those living in number 12 Grimmauld Place. The women of said house were all still in bed. The men of the house, Remus, Sirius, and Harry, were gathered in the kitchen, sitting at the small table, drinking firewhisky. They glanced nervously towards the direction of where the stairs would be. Remus waved his wand and made a detection charm, so if any of the women woke up, they would know about it.

"What are we going to do?" Sirius asked, looking fearfully at the other two. They had a very bad problem.

"Maybe one of them will be pregnant and we won't have to deal with it for nine months." Harry said hopefully. Sirius and Remus both smacked him on the back of the head simultaneously and then knocked three times on the table. "What?"

"If they get pregnant we have to deal with HPWS." Sirius told him. Harry looked confused.

"Hormonal Pregnant Woman Syndrome." Remus told Harry, feeling bad for him.

"It's like their PMS but for nine months straight! Let's hope none of them get pregnant anytime soon. Cause once one get's pregnant, then they'll all want one! " Sirius told him, running his hands through his shoulder length black hair. "Last month, 'Mione almost chopped my hair off!"

"You tried to get her to sleep with you! Even I know better than to do that!" Harry said, throwing back a shot and throwing a piece was rolled up paper at Sirius. "I guess babies would be a bad idea right now."

"Uh… YEA!" Sirius muttered. He started toying with his shot glass. Then there was a flash of light in the room.

"Somebody's up!" Remus said, his face panicked. Sirius waved his wand and all the evidence of their drinking vanished. They popped in some of Harry's breath mints to cover their breath. Then they heard three pairs of feet coming down the stairs. They all glanced nervously between each other. Then the kitchen door opened. Enter three sour faced young women.

"Good morning, 'Mione." Sirius said, jumping up quickly to give Hermione a kiss on her cheek. She let him and then glared at him.

" We need you three to go to the store!" Hermione told him, hands on her hips. Tonks was making some tea and Ginny was in the fridge. She let out a squawk in shock. Hermione turned to look at her, confusion on her face. Ginny came up, her eyes teary.

"There's no chocolate!" She sniffed. She turned angry eyes on to the men. "Who ate our chocolate?" The men all opened their mouths to say something, but she waved them off. "Doesn't matter. Go get more. And ice cream."

"And pears!" Tonks called, turning on the stove with a smile. Sirius looked at Hermione, waiting for her to give her demands.

"I want strawberries, cherries, and some caramel bites." Hermione told him. They smiled and nodded, leaving the room. Tonks brought over some tea. They started sipping, hearing the guys muttering in the next room. A few seconds later, the front door opened and then shut after a three sets of feet walked out.

The girls sat there for a few minutes, their lips pressed into a tight line. Ginny was the first to make some kind of sound, it was a small sniggering snort. Then all three of them glanced at each other and burst out laughing. This lasted for several minutes before they calmed down enough to wipe their eyes and form coherent words.

"So, when are we going to tell them?" Hermione asked, sipping at her tea with a joyous expression on her face.

"We can't wait to long…" Ginny said, biting her cheek while thinking. Tonks smiled.

"Maybe we should just blurt it out…" Tonks said, smiling. Hermione and Ginny burst out in laughter again.

"I think they're going to die when they hear that we're all pregnant!" Ginny giggled. Hermione and Tonks grinned evily at the thought. "And all a month and a half along, give or take a few days."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: did you like? I wanted it to have a funnier ending, but I guess this is the best. Tell me what you think in reviews. I was actually thinking about doing a sequel… a long sequel… or two….lol… I'll explain later if a get enough reviews requesting it. I have so many ideas, mwhahahaa!

Sowy! Lol

---Meghan


End file.
